


Sex addiction.

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Sex addiction.

今天的摄影棚内，好像弥漫着和平常不太一样的味道。

“山田桑，今天是sexy特辑，麻烦摆出稍微色情一点的表情和动作。”

“对，慵懒一点，衬衫领子再往肩膀底下拉一拉。”

“眼神迷离一点......对，就是这样，太美了。”

在平成年代偶像里人气拔尖的山田凉介，性格也很放的开，摆起性感的动作和神情来可谓得心应手，好像从来都不会因此而害羞，其实不需要摄影师指点，这样的工作对他来说也是信手拈来。

因为他本来就是这样的人。

但是唯一一点和以往不同的是，以前也摆过类似的性感动作和表情，但是这次需要把衣服一点点脱掉，只留一条短裤。

嘛，再怎么说也是《enen》啊，这本杂志喜欢走的套路，还有饭的喜好，山田凉介还是很清楚的，毕竟这样的取材也是第一次尝试，倒是很想放开来做的。

“拿着东西！你什么时候才能长点记性......”

负责这次拍摄的摄影师已经出去有一段时间了，进来的时候还不耐烦地回过头训斥着谁，山田凉介不满地皱了皱眉，往门口的方向看去，就看到一个抱着相机，明明长得很高大很阳光但却畏畏缩缩好像没见过什么世面的新人摄影师一起进了摄影棚。

要不是其他摄影师的介绍，山田凉介还险些以为他是后勤部的场务人员，听到让他来尝试一下这次取材，山田凉介更是心存不安了，他可不想让这位刚刚大学毕业，还对工作流程如此不娴熟的新人来浪费自己的时间啊。

不过山田凉介明白这位老摄影师心里算的什么小九九，锻炼新人的机会，他只会用在像自己这种社会地位不高的偶像身上，什么大物俳优或者女优，是绝对不会“享受”到这种待遇的。

想到这里山田凉介就忍不住嗤之以鼻。

但是，如果说出“走开，不要在这里浪费我的时间”这种话，估计明天的自己就会上雅虎头条吧？

看到之前负责的摄影师陪着笑脸和自己说希望那位新人摄影师来试一试，山田凉介也回了一个微笑点头没有再拒绝。

没办法啊，这就是社会，现在只能祈祷这位新人没有看上去的那么迟钝。

“我叫中岛裕翔，请多多指教......”

......说话的时候总是一副缩头缩脑只敢从刘海里看人的样子，有必要这样吗？

而且山田凉介在打招呼的短暂空隙里仔细打量了他一番，如果甩掉这幅缩头乌龟的样子，真的是一个要颜值有颜值、要身材有身材的イケメン，平常完全可以大摇大摆地秀出来吸引众人目光，拍这种杂志不知道要比自己拍起来好看多少倍，为什么会如此不自信呢。

......不行，怎么开始自我否定了。

不过，有着这样优秀的外貌条件，性格确如此内敛，还挺有意思的。

已经工作数年的职场老手山田凉介想要捉弄他一下。

“呐，我要摆什么动作才好啊？”

山田凉介故意装作不明白的样子，让中岛裕翔用言语给予他指示，他很想看看这么腼腆的人要怎样说出这种话来。

对方可能是看出来自己站在原地晃晃悠悠已经是一副急不可耐的样子了，手忙脚乱地把相机挂在脖子上，然后抿了抿嘴唇，艰难地开了口。

“能、能麻烦山田桑把衬衫再往下拉一拉吗......露出手臂上的肌肉。”

“是这样吗。”

山田凉介又解开了两颗衬衫扣子，然后把衬衫脱到胳膊肘的位置挂住，还是装作不懂行地看着中岛裕翔，但是他发现对方正在逃避自己的眼神，转而低头摆弄明明已经调试好的相机，耳朵还有些微微发红。

他在害羞么？

他没事吧？只是这种程度就害羞了，后面要怎么办？

不过真的越来越有意思了。

山田凉介玩心大起。

“就这样坐到后面的沙发上就好......嗯......刘海稍微遮一下眼睛。”

山田凉介听话地在沙发上坐好，因为下身只穿了一条短裤，他特意让衬衫只遮住短裤的部分，让它若隐若现，刘海弄得凌乱，故意将有些干燥的嘴唇舔湿，然后看着中岛裕翔的反应。

他显然比刚刚进来的时候更加紧张了，指着山田凉介的下身开始结巴。

“山田桑......胖次、可以先不露出来......”

“不觉得这样若隐若现的很性感吗？”

“......说的也是。”

中岛裕翔局促不安地举起相机，定了定神，给每一次按快门过后都熟悉地变换pose的山田凉介拍摄起来。

山田凉介内心窃喜，对方现在心里一定在骂自己耍他玩吧，不过看着他心存不满但又不敢说出来的样子，让他更想将游戏继续下去了。

这个新人，太有意思了。

“山田桑......可以......”

“再脱一点吗？”

还没等中岛裕翔说完，山田凉介就把身上的白色衬衫脱下来扔到了一边，浑身上下就只剩了短裤。

“这次摆什么pose比较好？我脑子里的pose都用光了，中岛君给个提议吧？”

这无疑是在为难刚入行就拍这种性感特辑的中岛裕翔本人，他怔在原地沉思了很久，从不和山田凉介对视，也愣是没说出个一二三来。

“我也不太了解......什么样的动作会比较好......”

“那你看这样怎么样？”

山田凉介平躺在沙发上，曲起一条腿，然后一只胳膊搭在自己的头顶，闭上眼睛，双唇微启，露出洁白的贝齿，一副意乱情迷的模样。

“可、可以。”

中岛裕翔说着就拿相机拍了起来。

“中岛君会不会离太远了？离得近点拍特写会比较好。”

中岛裕翔一步一步小心翼翼地靠近自己的反应，让山田凉介开始思考自己身上难道带着什么可怕的气场吗。

还是说这个人。

害怕自己被吃掉。

山田凉介突然坐起身来，望向中岛裕翔的镜头深处，特意挤出自己明显的胸线和锁骨，大拇指抹上下嘴唇，看着对方变得越发不淡定的模样。

这个游戏，越玩越上瘾。

好像快要停不下来了。

“中岛君我们来试着拍一个女友视角吧？我想粉丝一定会很喜欢的。”

“好......要怎么做？”

山田凉介起身，示意中岛裕翔坐在沙发上，让他以仰视的角度近距离地拍自己，山田凉介把手撑在中岛裕翔身后的沙发背上，两个人的距离突然急剧靠近，山田凉介仿佛能听到中岛裕翔急促不安的呼吸和心跳。

真的是一个乳臭未干的小子。

中岛裕翔一个没稳住，相机差点从手中掉落，山田凉介托住要自由落体的相机，顺势抓住了中岛裕翔的手，将自己手心的温度传递到他那里。

突然觉得很热。

“啊......不好意思。”

中岛裕翔红着脸，忐忑不安地接过山田凉介手里的相机，却万万没想到在这个时候，山田凉介两腿一跨，坐在了自己的大腿上。

“中岛君，有没有人对你说过，其实你很帅？”

“......有过吧，我不太记得了。”

中岛裕翔的声音已经开始微微颤抖，因为山田凉介的手顺着他的胸膛抚摸着，一点点攀上了他的肩头，摆弄着他松了一颗扣子的衣领。

“你好像不是很有自信的样子，让我看了很着急。”

看到中岛裕翔一脸受宠若惊的样子，山田凉介用手指拨开他零散的刘海，里面遮住的偷偷看向自己的眼神又迅速地挪到了别处，山田凉介盯着他浓密的睫毛还有眼下的泪痣出了神。

“把衣服脱掉。”

“诶？......山田桑我不懂你的意思......”

“就是字面上的意思啊，难道要我帮你？”

“不、不用了......”

中岛裕翔用颤抖的手抓住正在解自己胸前扣子的山田凉介的手，但是又实在是觉得对方提出的要求有些莫名其妙，就这样定住犹豫了好几秒，到最后手还是被对方甩到一边，无可奈何地被对方脱掉了上衣扔到一旁。

山田凉介由下而上地抚摸着中岛裕翔的身体，他的身板很瘦，肋骨和锁骨都分明，但是却意外地很有料，体温有些微微发凉，山田凉介用赤裸的眼光细细打量着他的躯体，体内一股和对方的体温相反的热浪横冲直撞，蔓延至全身。

“身材锻炼得还不错嘛。”

“......”

中岛裕翔早就已经吓得无言了，他实在是不敢想后面将要发生什么样的事。

“呐，你看到我的身体会不会有反应？”

突然露骨的问题，让中岛裕翔更是不知道该怎样开口，别别扭扭地挤出几个字。

“什、什么反应......？”

“就是这里的反应啊。”

山田凉介带着一抹妩媚的笑用手覆上的中岛裕翔的胯间，中岛裕翔瞪大了眼睛，刚想要阻止对方的行为，就被对方单手环住脖子抱住，牙齿在他的耳廓厮磨。

“抱我。”

“山田桑你冷静点......这里......”

“没人会来的......”

“可是......”

“先抱我起来。”

中岛裕翔坐在原地不敢动弹，但是听到山田凉介在自己耳边说着抱他去门口把门反锁上的时候，他抱着盘坐在自己胯间的山田凉介站了起来，鬼使神差地往门口走去。

听到山田凉介反锁住门的咔嚓声他仿佛恢复了一丝理智，把熊抱住自己的软趴趴的山田凉介放了下来，然而对方并没有因此而善罢甘休，用力把自己按在背后的墙上，小手掌又一次揉搓起中岛裕翔硬挺的裤裆。

“果然还是会有反应的吧？”

“别、别这样。”

“又来了......明明都硬成这样了。”

中岛裕翔僵硬地站着，后背贴紧墙面，这让山田凉介挑逗得不是很愉快，他一边说着还是刚刚的姿势比较好，一边拉着中岛裕翔的手回到沙发的位置，把他按在沙发上坐好。

他的手很大，骨节分明，比他的身体还要冰冷，但是山田凉介却想让他用这双手抚慰他浑身上下的每一寸皮肤，那样一定很舒服。

中岛裕翔呆愣地看着面前的山田凉介一边带着玩味的笑看着自己，一边动作缓慢地把身上最后一点屏障褪了下来，盯着他光滑细嫩的腿还有勾起来小巧玲珑的脚尖出了神，然后猛地反应过来狠狠甩了甩自己的脑袋试图清醒过来。

山田凉介看到这样的他，笑得更厉害了，赤身裸体地老样子坐在他的大腿上。

山田凉介胯间粉粉嫩嫩的性器正抵在中岛裕翔的裤裆，还时不时地扭着腰蹭几下，让中岛裕翔根本不敢将视线往下移，山田凉介搂住他的肩膀开始轻轻啃咬着他的下颚和侧颈，啃过之后还不忘用温热的舌尖舔弄着覆上吻痕的每一处。

中岛裕翔感觉自己呼吸困难，并且开始慢慢崩坏。

“你、你是gay吗？”

“或者说......你有什么性上瘾症？......之类的。”

听到中岛裕翔惴惴不安地问着自己这样的问题，山田凉介不禁笑出了声。

“为什么这么问？”

话说回来确实如此，说不定第二天早上这个人就会去媒体那边爆料些什么，然后各地的新闻都开始报道“人气偶像山田凉介竟然是gay！？与新人摄影师影棚内偷欢”，之类的。

不过看他的样子，就不像是有胆子能做出这种事的人。

山田凉介存心拿软柿子捏。

“可能我确实有吧。”

“你经常......这样子吗？”

“哪样？你说清楚啊。”

“......欲求不满。”

山田凉介离开中岛裕翔的颈窝，单手托起他的脸颊，然后一只手握住自己的欲望开始上下套弄。

“平常只能这样自慰，所以我才欲求不满，想要你帮帮我呀。”

“......真是不敢相信。”

这是中岛裕翔的心里话，以前他有在电视里见过山田凉介，在演唱会上绽开キラキラ的笑脸对着饭们挥手的山田凉介，黄金档电视剧里卖萌卖蠢的山田凉介，综艺节目里甩掉偶像包袱卖力搞笑的山田凉介。

唯独今天这样一面他从来也没有见过。

山田凉介听到这话倒是一点也没有生气，一只手用力让中岛裕翔的脸更加靠近自己，将另一只手的食指和中指整根没入嘴里，混着唾液吮吸了很久，然后又伸进正处于完全被动状态的中岛裕翔口中。

山田凉介刻意将手指在中岛裕翔口中不断倒搅，和他的舌头你追我赶，中岛裕翔闭上眼睛，发出难耐的呜咽，随后山田凉介抽出湿哒哒的手指，从身后绕过向自己的后穴伸进去。

中岛裕翔虽然没有看到背面的情况，但是他看到山田凉介已经进入意乱情迷不能自拔的状态，他十有八九猜了出来。

“嗯啊......不够、不够啊......”

已经伸进三根手指了，身体还是被强烈的空虚感支配着，山田凉介拉开中岛裕翔的裤链，毫不避讳地掏出他已经肿胀发硬的欲望双手伺候着，想要起身反抗的中岛裕翔被山田凉介的手抵住胸口，动弹不得。

不久以后中岛裕翔的巨根就在山田凉介的手中变得直挺挺的，本人也咬紧牙关一副强忍着不让自己释放的样子，山田凉介觉得时机差不多了，抬起身子跪在中岛裕翔双腿旁的沙发座上，将中岛裕翔的欲望贴近自己的臀缝上下摩擦，顶端每一次都擦到山田凉介湿软的穴口。

“呐，插进来......”

中岛裕翔早就已经放掉了一开始可以推开他义正言辞地拒绝的机会，现在他本人也已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，努力控制自己的呼吸让它不再变得更加沉重。

“你已经没有退路了......”

话音刚落，山田凉介就将穴口对准中岛裕翔的顶端，一点一点坐了下去，直到整根都深深埋进体内。

“啊......”

到了这一步，确实已经没有挽回的余地了。

山田凉介开始抬高自己的臀部，又放低，一次次扭动着柔软的腰肢向着最深处坐下去，肿大挺立的欲望在他的甬道内不停穿梭，中岛裕翔紧紧掐着山田凉介的臀瓣，沉闷的呼吸一阵阵打在山田凉介的胸前。

山田凉介用手指急不可耐地用力揪着自己的乳尖，直到乳尖被揉搓得红红肿肿。

“舔这里......”

山田凉介搂住中岛裕翔的脑袋向他示意，中岛裕翔也闭上眼睛，用唇舌抚慰起山田凉介已经挺立的乳尖，嘬出清脆的声响，然后变舔舐为啃咬，山田凉介仰起头，抻紧脖颈上的青筋，用转着弯的呻吟声对中岛裕翔的行动表示肯定。

“嗯......哈啊......舒服......”

下体持续的激烈撞击，让山田凉介的屁股都泛起了红，中岛裕翔看上去也好像快要到极限一样，紧紧皱着眉头，倔强地求饶。

“不行......我不行了......”

“你在逗我......？”

山田凉介站起身来又蹲到中岛裕翔面前，一只手迅速地帮他套弄，夹杂着淫靡的水声。

“真的......”

中岛裕翔把头倚在沙发背上，手紧紧攥着沙发的布料，近乎癫狂，随着身体的一阵痉挛，体内的一股暖流如数喷出。

再一看，蹲在自己腿间的山田凉介，脸上都是自己高潮过后的痕迹。

“啊......抱歉......”

中岛裕翔第一反应是道歉，但是越想越觉得，让自己变成这样的，不就是面前的这个人吗？

“这么快就射了啊，怎么办中岛君，我还没有得到满足呢。”

山田凉介的表情实在是太色情了，他用手指抹掉脸颊上的一点白浊，然后放在嘴里舔了舔，一脸满足的样子，然后凑近中岛裕翔，望向他迷茫的双眸深处。

“帮我舔掉。”

“......我做不到......”

那可是自己的东西啊。

“是你射得我满脸都是啊，你要负责的。”

山田凉介带着撒娇的语气说着这样淫荡的话，让中岛裕翔浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他看着山田凉介依旧不依不饶的眼神，小心翼翼地伸出舌头帮他舔掉了鼻梁上残留的精液，然而就在这时山田凉介敏捷地捉住了中岛裕翔的舌头，和他深吻起来。

中岛裕翔愣住了，然后看着面前的山田凉介带着娇嗔的喘息吻着自己，湿润的气息打在自己的鼻翼，他也不由自主地闭上眼睛接受着这个吻，两个人的爱液在口中黏腻地交合着，吻过之后，山田凉介一边喘息着一边用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“这么久了，终于接了一次吻呢。”

山田凉介让中岛裕翔躺在沙发旁边的地毯上，欲望还在时不时地蹦跳，山田凉介分开双腿，重新对准中岛裕翔的欲望坐了下来，双手撑地开始新一轮的上下运动。

中岛裕翔实在不敢从这样的角度看向两个人身体联结并激烈摩擦着的地方，但却总是不自觉地往那里看，山田凉介就连大腿根部都很白皙，私处从柱身到囊袋都是粉嫩嫩的，随着他的动作上下打着颤，他本人的脸颊也早就已经红透直到脖颈和耳根，呻吟声随着动作越来越高。

“啊、啊......好深......好棒......”

“中岛君、好大......填的、满满的......嗯啊......”

后穴已经被最大程度地撑开，阴茎也已经插进身体的最里面，高点的崩坏让山田凉介根本不能停下动作，中岛裕翔也受欲望的支配，开始顺着山田凉介的动作一次次顶胯。

“对，就是这样......再用力、用力一点......”

两个人的步调突然在一个时间点没有保持一致，中岛裕翔的欲望从山田凉介的体内湿漉漉地滑了出来。

“嗯......太激烈了......”

每次看到山田凉介这种一脸满足的笑，中岛裕翔就觉得有些可怕。

虽然这样笑着，欲望却是深不可测的。

山田凉介跪趴在沙发上，然后抬起屁股，露出刚刚被大力操干过的湿软缨红的后穴，故意一张一合地邀请着还淹没在情潮中不是很清醒的中岛裕翔。

“中岛君，过来......我还要......”

看到对方不停开闭的入口，中岛裕翔实在是忍不住了，趴过来掰开山田凉介的臀瓣用唇舌舔弄和吸吮起来，还把舌头伸进去按摩着里面的肠壁，山田凉介舒服得腰都弯了起来，屁股也开始不自觉地扭动。

“おいしい？......”

“......うん、おいしい......”

刚才还觉得一切都不可思议的自己，竟然和山田凉介一起说起了淫荡的话语，这是让中岛裕翔觉得更加不可思议的事情。

中岛裕翔主动地从山田凉介的背后一个挺身进入了他体内，心里想着这一定是最后一次了，因为他好像又要到极限了，如果再不停止的话，被这个人榨干也不足为奇。

“啊、啊......好棒......中岛君，再快一点......”

“嗯......嗯......顶到我那里了......”

中岛裕翔用自己最快的速度最强的力道顶弄了好一阵子，累得浑身发汗，搂住山田凉介的腰，挺身的动作也软了下来，山田凉介的笑声就好像银铃一般动听，侧着脑袋揽住中岛裕翔的脖子，一只手套弄着自己也即将要释放的欲望。

“中岛君，要去了吗？我也差不多了......”

中岛裕翔推了一把山田凉介的背，让他趴得更低，然后扶着他的腰，在他体内最后一轮激烈地进出。

“中岛君，突然很有干劲嘛......”

“嗯......嗯......就是那里，给我、给我......”

“射在我里面......射得满满的......”

这对于中岛裕翔来说，就好像刚才舔掉自己的精液一样，又是一个可怕的心结，如果真的射进去了的话，会不会就代表了什么呢。

于是他决定自己快要濒临极限的时候就迅速抽离，但是对方好像读懂了自己的意思一般，用手按住自己的屁股，好像害怕他随时抽身一样，嘴里还不忘撒娇和求饶。

“求你了......别出去......就这样......”

中岛裕翔烦躁地低吼一声，听到这样的声音，他招架不住在最后一刻身体颤抖着将滚烫的精液满满填进山田凉介的甬道。

他抽离之后，看到依旧用跪趴的姿势休息、平稳着呼吸的山田凉介，自己的白浊因为对方穴口的开合一点点顺着臀缝和大腿根部流了下来，一副再淫靡不过的景象。

“山田桑，你真的是只妖精。”

如果被你的粉丝知道了的话，会怎么样呢。

中岛裕翔半躺在沙发上，和已经被干到虚脱的山田凉介一起调整呼吸。

却没有发觉不远处的出口，已经传来无数次敲门的声音。


End file.
